


Sacrifice

by Madness_of_Xara



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: Casey - Freeform, Dark Goat, Death, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 04:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10609140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madness_of_Xara/pseuds/Madness_of_Xara
Summary: What happened to Casey that night out by the train tracks?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpaceCadetBird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceCadetBird/gifts).



He was finally doing it.

Casey Hartley was finally making that clean break he always talked about.

Walking down the old train tracks, Casey was dressed in dark clothing, shielding him from the immediate gaze of anybody who may have been out and about at that hour. The slight chill of the autumn air nipped at his nose, but he paid it no mind. He was focused on finding a train to hop on, a train that would finally take him far, far away from his home in Possum Springs.

It would be hard living for a while, but to finally get out of the dead-end town? It would be worth it.

He looked up at the night sky and smiled some. He would finally get to leave his home town behind. He could have a fresh start. Maybe work with his cousin if it didn’t work out like he wanted it to. He didn’t want it to come down to that, though. He wanted a clean break in more ways than one. He took a deep breath of the crisp, night air, closing his eyes.

All at once, he found himself beginning to struggle, multiple pairs of arms wrapping around his body. He tried to scream, to get the attention of someone, _anyone_ , but nobody heard him.

“Damn it, Eide, just knock him out already!” hissed one of Casey’s assailants.

“I’m trying! Damn kid is a fighter!” growled another. Casey felt tears in his eyes. He felt dizzy and weak all at once, despite how hard he tried to fight it. “Finally…” his assailants whispered above him as his body went limp. When he woke next, he couldn’t see much. It was dark, wherever the Hell he was. All he could see was a few shapes in front of him. He tried hard to see in the darkness, and the longer he tried, the better he could see. It was just his eyes adjusting, he knew that, but he needed that right now.

In front of him, he saw a group of men, all cloaked in dark attire. They seemed to be talking amongst themselves.

“Why did you grab this kid? He’s a resident here!”

“He’s been going down a bad path for a long time. We’re doing the town a favor.”

“Besides, the Black Goat is hungry again. We don’t really have time to go looking for our usual MO.”

“Shit… His parents are gonna freak when they realize he’s gone.”

“Even if they do, I know he’s been thinking about leaving.”

“How would _you_ know?”

“Overheard him a few times whenever he hangs out with that Greggory boy. Said he wants to make a clean break. Nobody would really miss him, let alone suspect anything. They’d probably be happy for him.”

Casey felt all of the color drain out of his face, his eyes widening. Oh… Oh no. He was kidnapped by a group of crazy people. Shit…! Shit, shit, shit! He struggled against his restraints, his heart beginning to accelerate, hammering against his chest. He was scared. They were going to kill him! Sacrifice him, whatever, same difference! And for what? To appease some black goat thing? Crazy cult bullshit, that’s what that was! He was breathing hard, struggling as hard as he could.

“Shit! He’s awake!”

“I thought he would be out for just a bit longer…”

“Yeah, I did too.”

“No helping it now. Nobody can hear the kid this far out anyways.”

“Let’s just get this over with…”

“Sorry, Casey. But we old folks gotta do what we gotta do.”

As they approached him, Casey screamed. “Wh-what the Hell does that even mean?!” he cried out, writhing still against his restraints. “P-people are going to notice that I’m gone! A-and when they do, what do you think will happen, huh?!” He was scared. He wasn’t thinking about anything else other than escaping this situation.

“Nobody is gonna miss ya, kid. You were gonna run away, anyways. All we gotta do is give an anonymous tip about your last known sighting and nobody will suspect a thing. Not for a long while, anyways. And by that point, will anyone really still be looking for you?”

Casey felt his heart stop right then and there, tears rolling down his cheeks. He… he was right.

He didn’t register that they had picked him up until he was already falling. He was falling further and further down into this dark hole, not sure when he would reach the bottom. He began to think about his life then, realizing that maybe, all in all, this may have been his own fault. If he had just kept his mouth shut about leaving… If he hadn’t left that night to hop a train out of town… He gritted his teeth. Gregg was going to miss him, that was for sure… So would Mae whenever she got back from college and found out that he was gone. Mae and Gregg…

‘ _Crimes?_ ’

‘ _Crimes_.’

Casey screamed.


End file.
